Terrain awareness systems, especially widely-used Terrain Awareness and Warning Systems (TAWS), are equipped with various detecting means in an endeavor to alert or warn the crew or the pilot of an aircraft of, among many other situations, an impending terrain collision situation during the flight and/or during the landing operation of the aircraft. However, as it turns out, not all alerts are genuine. False alerts sometimes occur for a variety of reasons. As the workload of the crew increases, or during critical times such as take-off and landing, these false alerts become more annoying.
Therefore, in light of the above discussion, there is a need in the art for a terrain awareness warning system that does not suffer from the above disadvantages.